


Wants and Needs

by scorpionmother



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpionmother/pseuds/scorpionmother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wakes in the night and knows only one person who can fulfil her wants and needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wants and Needs

She woke her body drenched in sweat the sheets tangled round her legs images and the dreamt feeling of fingertips and lips caressing her fevered skin. The press of a large, firm body above hers – the pleasure and the pain combining but never reaching fulfilment. Her body thrummed with unfulfilled needs that dreams alone could not satisfy. She needed more – she needed to feel actual hands, a mouth hard on hers, a body slick with want and need moving with her providing the release she so desperately craved. She could feel him just down the hall and she knew instinctively that he too was awake – awake and wanting.

She tore the sweat soaked night gown off her body quickly pouring the water from the jug into a bowl, gliding a damp flannel over her sensitised skin that seemed to burn under the cool water. At the end of the bed her robe waited, a dark shadow of silk that she slipped over her nudity tying it only loosely at the waist – she wanted no barriers.

She left her room and less than twenty steps took her to his door which she opened wantonly, without knocking and walked straight in, closing it behind her.

He reclined against the pillows his naked chest dark against the whiteness of the linen one arm raised above his head, expectant– he had known she was coming and she knew that under the sheet draped over the lower half of his body he wore nothing. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes met his and in them she saw a reflection of her own desire wild and almost feral. Her hand moved like an instinct to the belt of her robe undoing it, letting the fine fabric glide away from her body leaving her naked under his darkening gaze. Never had she felt so powerful, never had she felt more wanted as his hungry eyes raked over her body. The heat of his gaze was like foreplay the touch of those knowing eyes enough to make her body respond utterly readying itself for the promise of his love. His other hand ripped the sheet off his body and she allowed her eyes to caress over his form, the muscular arms and legs, his abdomen toned and corded, the satin of his skin glowing with a sheen of fresh sweat, his arousal heavy and glorious. 

She said nothing but glided towards the bed her eyes burning into his which seemed to blacken with every step. Outwardly he appeared calm, controlled but his jaw was bunched with tension under the dark scruff of his beard and betrayed his arousal, as did that that lay between his thighs. As she reached the bed she straddled him, her knees either side of his narrow hips hovering over his body only a breath away from completion, her blue eyes opaque with a single question which he answered with his hands that came to rest on her hips exerting a gentle but firm pressure. Almost without conscious thought dictated only by their mutual want she lowered herself onto him feeling the welcome burning as inch by inch her body stretched to accommodate him and she smiled to hear the hiss of pleasure, that tore from his lips. It was the rightness of the union of their bodies that was a revelation to her who had known before the lust of men, many men. Carnally conjoined their bodies and souls knew a moment of perfect kinship, mutual acceptance of need and utter understanding of want. Slowly, almost languidly she began to move above him, her raven hair falling around them curtaining them in the shared pleasure of their bodies which seemed to flow and pulse in the choreography of desire. He met her every movement falling naturally into a rhythm that both complimented and challenged the one she set. His fingertips ghosting lines of love over her back, familiarising himself with her flesh sometimes firm, almost bruising other times gentle as a lovers kiss. Her own hands rested on his shoulders the skin satin like under the pads of her fingers that kneaded her response muscle deep into his body her eyes locked in an unseemingly unbreakable bond with his.  
Above him with allowed control she played with their rapture in the endless flow of motion that exists between lovers, the pace increased as she felt the heat building, the joy building their breathing tearing raggedly until nothing existed apart from their conjoined bodies moving as one entity.  
Then without warning the control was suddenly taken from her, her body twisted to lay against the sheets heated with passion his eyes now above hers devouring down into her very soul as he stilled inside her his arms bracing his bulk away from her frame dominating her with his size and his maleness. With infinite care and without breaking his gaze he lowered his mouth to hers brushing her lips with his lips, gently at first then more insistent. His mouth exploring her mouth his tongue teasing, demanding eliciting a response from her, fierce in its onslaught. She gasped under his assault of lips, teeth and tongue and she felt his mouth curve in satisfaction against hers as she drowned in his kiss. For a moment she felt and welcomed the full weight of his body crushing her as he moved his hands to grip the bars of the headboard and then the cool air as a balm between their heated skins. Never breaking the contact of their eyes he then began to move over her, gentle at first but every thrust obvious, singular. She was aware of the soft hair on his belly gliding over her skin. The musk of his want and need filling her every pore. The feeling of being totally dominated almost helpless under his bulk excited her in a way that she’d never felt and she realised despite the savagery of his gaze she felt completely safe. The pressure inside her began to build again with every onslaught and without thinking she raised her legs wrapping them round his hips tilting her hips to deepen the penetration her hands grasping her feet in reflection of his gripping the bars above their heads. Each thrust was now core deep, he seemed to be reaching her very soul his only care now her pleasure which she gave into allowing herself to ascend into pure ecstasy as her body convulsed around his and she screamed her release against his skin, her need met and felt him too reach his completion a deep, guttural moan escaping his mouth.

For long moments they lay, needs sated, wants met, limbs tangled, mouths meeting in a kiss of thanks, of fulfilment. Tender now after the passion he rolled off her to lay on his back, close, his breathing harsh and loud in the stillness. She could still feel their heat from his skin, hers cooling in the air of the room and she rolled onto her side away from him her eyes closing for a moment. In the silence that stretched she suddenly became fearful and turned to find his eyes, searching them for any sign of his feelings. His thumb raised to stroke her cheek a line of care across the bone and he bowed his forehead till it was touching hers.  
“Stay.”


End file.
